Please don't go
by JunebugXD
Summary: ShikamaruxTemari AU. Temari and Shikamaru have had a falling out. Again. Temari thinks this is the last time but Shikamaru isn't ready to give her up. Can they come to terms and get back together? Well, duh, but read anyway!
1. Temari POV

**I was planning on this being one big one-shot but I have to go and beat my homework with a stick. I post the rest later!**

* * *

*~*~*Temari POV*~*~*

"Yeah? Well, screw you!" The blond woman shrieked this as she stormed out the door, letting it close with a satisfying slam. Though the slam had made her feel a little less violent, it did nothing to cool her wild anger. She stomped down the stairs of the apartment building. There was litter scattered everywhere and she kicked at the loose trash with her bare feet. She had run out of there so fast she hadn't been able to pull on shoes.

She kicked at a bottle that, in her untamed furry, didn't notice it was broken. A piece of glass scraped against her foot causing it to bleed. She noticed this but didn't slow down or even care. The cut stung a lot but she was in too much pain already to pay it any mind. She scowled at the trash on the stairs as she raced down them.

It was his fault they lived in this crappy apartment anyway. He had been fired from his job for sleeping while he was supposed to be working and for being just generally lazy. He had received many warnings from his boss but, as usual, he ignored them and continued to be a lazy bum. His boss finally got feed up with him and gave him the pink slip. Unable, and not motivated enough, to find good job like the one he had been previously working at, he settled for a job with only half the salary. Even though Temari was also working, it wasn't enough to pay the rent for the ritzy apartment they had been living in before.

Temari didn't realize until she had made it outside that she didn't have the faintest idea of where she should be going. The blond checked her watch. 9:36. She could call a cab go to Tenten's house as she usually did whenever she fought with Shikamaru, as she did have her purse on her. She didn't want to go in her current state though, it would be bad if Temari took her anger out on Tenten. She decided that she would walk to her friend's house to cool her anger.

She crossed the nearly deserted street and noticed a couple kissing on the bench. Temari didn't know why, but the sight of the young couple made her heart feel a pang of guilt. Maybe because the boy and girl reminded her of when she and Shikamaru had just started dating. She quickly walked past them. The couple didn't even look up at her as she passed, to absorbed in each other to acknowledge her presence. Silently, she wished them the best of luck.

She turned down another street but stopped short. Underneath the street-lamp were five silhouetted figures. Five males, by the looks of them. They were probably harmless, but after all, this was New York. Temari didn't want to take any chances. She turned again, down a bike path that led to a park. This was a longer route, but eventually it would take her to Tenten's house. She continued her fast-paced walking through the park which was growing more and more familiar with each step she took. She was surprised at how mad she was. She and Shikamaru fought all the time but she wasn't usually this infuriated. What had gone differently this time? Temari struggled to remember what had happened that night.

She was pissed at him for being a lazy slob again. Nothing new there, she was always pissed at him for that reason. He was pissed at her for spending so much time with her friends and not being there when he got home. Oh yeah, of course she had retaliated by saying that the only reason why she was with friends was because he was _never _home. She was lonely without him there and was tired of his lazy excuses.

What had she said after that? They fought so often the fights seemed to blur together. Then she had threatened to leave him. That wasn't such a big deal though. She did that all the time. Perhaps it was the finality of the way she said it. She said it like she meant it this time. Did she mean it? Would she really leave him? Temari didn't want to but she was tired of fighting and being alone.

She suddenly realized why this park was so familiar. This was where he had first told her that he loved her. Yes, right there a head of her was the small wooden bench where they had stopped to sit. He had turned slowly to her. He smiled his quirky smile and kissed her tenderly before whispering, "I love you Temari."

For the first time, Temari noticed the coldness of the air around her. The crisp November air burned her lungs and froze her breath in the air, a faint reminder that it no weather to go barefoot in. He feet where now numb and she regretted losing her temper. She shivered and sat down on the hard bench. A wave of deja vu passed over her. Why had their relationship changed so much? They had been so happy before. Before Shikamaru had lost his job. Things had gotten tense after that and they didn't spend as much time together as they had before. Shikamaru would always be out working or sleeping or Temari would be out with friends. She supposed it was sort of her fault as well. She couldn't blame him entirely, lately she had been more interested in her friends than her lover. She missed him though. She missed his smile, his laugh, his seriousness and even his playful teasing.

Her vision blurred slightly as her eyes welled up with tears. She furiously blinked them away. She would not cry! She hadn't cried since her younger brother had nearly been killed by that blonde transvestite. She didn't want to cry out here in the cold, alone and miserable. It was way too cliché. She dared the tears to come, threatening them with pain of death and she realized how messed up she was. Damn that Shikamaru, getting under her skin and causing her to feel so helpless. She didn't want to go to Tenten's house now. She wouldn't cry alone and she certainly wouldn't break down in front of her best friend. So she sat on the bench by herself, mulling things over and trying hard not to feel sorry for herself.

* * *

**You really got to admire Temari's stubbornness. XP**

**(P.S. How do you spell blonde? Is it blond or blonde? I cant speel 2 sev mi livfe!) **


	2. Shikamaru POV

**Sorry I took so long! The next updates will be faster I swear!! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are my angels!!**

**BTW, thanks to Awaii**** for finding my mistake in there with the Temari/Tenten. I'm so smart!**

* * *

*~*~*Shikamaru POV*~*~*

The brunette winced as the door slammed shut. Troublesome woman, this happened all the time. They fought so often it had become a part of their relationship. Not a very pleasant part of course, but there hadn't been many pleasant parts lately. Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time they went out together. He couldn't even remember the last time he told her he loved her. He probably should say it more often. He could remember the last time the fought though.

It was last week. He had brought some of his "no good" friends home. They were planning on just watching sports but Lee had brought beer. They got so drunk they could speak French. He forgot that her boss was coming over for dinner that day. Needless to say, she didn't get the promotion.

She had stormed out that night too, as she did every time they fought. She would go to Tenten's house and complain about what happened for a while, then come home and go to bed. She would have forgotten about it by morning. There really wasn't anything for him to worry about. He had no idea why but every time she left she would always come back.

He wondered why, exactly? No matter what idiotic and selfish thing he did, she would always come back to him. Sometimes he apologized if he felt that he had really messed up but that wasn't often. Most times it to much of a hassle for him. She never asked for one either. Even though she knew she would like one, she never forced one out of him.

It finally dawned on him that he was hugely taking advantage of her. How could he be so blind and insensitive?! He did some really stupid things but she always came back even though he hardly ever offered a hint of remorse.

That was all going to change though. He owed it to Temari to treat her better. Once he came back he would apologize and tell her that he loves her. Then everything would be fine. His smile faded. Something about what she said had bothered him.

"Yeah? Well, fine! Maybe I'll just leave!! I've put up with your carelessness for long enough! Don't bother apologizing! I'm leaving!"

She threatened him with this often enough for him not to be worried most times but he recalled something different in her eyes. They had glinted with defiance and- something else- hopelessness? Like a child who realized that no mater how hard they cried, they wouldn't get the toy they wanted.

Shikamaru buried his head in his hands. Was their relationship really over? No, maybe there still was hope for him. If e could reason with her for just a few minutes he could probably convince her to stay. He know he didn't deserve a second chance, he had already been give numerous chances, but he wasn't about to let her go with trying.

He lurched toward the phone with the grace of an elephant. After tripping over a shoe and muttering a few choice words he found the phone and dialed Tenten's number. The phone range three times before Tenten picked up.

"Hey Shikamaru." Shikamaru was caught off guard for a moment. Then he remembered about caller-ID.

"Uh, hi, Tenten," His words flew out of his mouth and formed a tangled mess but miraculously Tenten was able to understand him. "Is Temari there?"  
"Temari? No… why would she be here?"

"We had a fight." Realization and concern struck Tenten at the same time.

"I don't know where she is. I haven't heard from her today."

"Oh..."

"You should go look for her, Shikamaru. She could be in trouble." Though her tone was commanding, Shikamaru could detect the deep concern in her words. Shikamaru sighed, and tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I will. I'm going right now."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Shikamaru hung up. After a moment of deliberation he decided to try tall the local coffee shops first. He dashed to the coat rack. One glance at the clock told him it was almost 10:30. He had never been this worried in his life. Temari was out in New York City at night, alone. Well, she probably wouldn't be alone for long, he thought grimly.

He pulled on some sneakers and a long coat. After a moment of consideration he dropped a pair of Tenten's shoes into the deep pocket of his coat. He recalled that she hadn't been wearing a coat either and pulled one of hers of the hook and draped it over his arm. Making sure he locked the door he left the apartment.


	3. Temari POV 2

**Sorry it's so short! One more chapter to go!  
**

* * *

*~*~*Temari POV*~*~*

Temari shivered as she sat on the cold hard bench. She wanted to go home. She wanted Shikamaru to wrap her up in his arms. She wanted him to whisper his love for her in her ear. She wanted to do this, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. He would just stare at the TV and act indifferent towards her return. Even if he would have paid more attention to her she still wouldn't go home. She would never go home, cold and tired and weak. Temari hated her won stubbornness.

Shikamaru used to tease her about how impossibly stubborn she was, saying it would be the death of both of them. Now he just complained about how troublesome she was. Temari ground her teeth in anger. She was tired of only being troublesome to him. What about when he loved her? Did he still lover her now? Did she still love him?

There was a moment of uncertainty in Temari's thoughts. Yes, she did love him. She would always love him. But she wasn't happy with this seemingly one-sided love. She wanted him to care about her, do things with her, worry over her and most of all; love her. If he didn't, if she went home eventually, and he still didn't care, then, maybe it was time for her to move on.  
Maybe there was still hope. Perhaps he would realize that he needed her and come to save her. Preferably with some hot coffee and a jacket. She had a brief fantasy about Shikamaru coming and professing his lover for her before whisking her back to a nice, warm house. She imagined him running down the sidewalk toward her.

Just in a moment of pure fantasy, she turned her head toward the slopping sidewalk and she nearly fell over.

Was that really Shikamaru? Could he really be running down the hill toward her or was this just another figment of her imagination? Yes, she thought. There's no way he would come all the ways out here in the cold for her. The hallucination got closer and Temari could see the frozen breath as the figure panted. This was real!

"J-J-J-Shikamaru," her teeth clanged together and Temari inwardly cursed herself for showing how cold she really was.

"What are you doing out here, you crazy woman?! You don't even have a coat!" His tone wasn't angry, it sounded worried. Shikamaru, worried? Temari would have smirked if she wasn't so surprised. "Here put this on." Shikamaru thrust something at the blonde but when she starred at it blankly he pulled her arms out from around herself and guided them through the sleeves.

He zipped the front up then sat down on the bench beside her. She twisted her body so she could look at his face. "Thanks." She wasn't used to this kind of attention from Shikamaru and it caught her off-guard for a moment. Then she smiled at him.

"Why didn't you go to Tenten's house? It must be freezing out here."

"I was thinking about things."

"Me too."

A moment of knowing silence passed between p two. Then Shikamaru exclaimed.  
"Oh my god, your feet!"

He bent down and pulled her feet into his lap. The one that had been bleeding before had congealed and scabbed but it was covered in dried blood. "Damn, I didn't think to bring the first aid kit. I should have known you would hurt yourself."

Temari scoffed and folded her arms across her middle but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Perhaps what she had said had actually sunk in. it was about time. Shikamaru was still muttering to himself.

"I can't do anything about that now. Oh well." He sighed then pulled the extra pair of shoes from his pocket. Gently, as if she would break at his touch, he slipped the shoes on her feet and fastened them securely.

"Ya know, I am capable of putting on my shoes."

"Are you sure?" He smirked up at her scowling face. "Come on, lets get you home, you little lunatic." At that moment home was the second most important word she wanted him to say.


	4. Omnipresent POV

**Sorry if it's lame and sloppy. I'm tired. Lotsa fluff!!! Yayz fluff!  
**

* * *

*~*~*Omnipresent*~*~*

Shikamaru locked the door behind them and pulled Temari into the bathroom. The whole walk home had been silent. However, much to Temari's surprise, Shikamaru took her arctic hand in his warm one. They walked side-by-side in comfortable silence till they reached the apartment. While he was walking, Shikamaru had been trying to think of what he should say to her. He tried to develop some speech that he could feed her but he had nothing. He would just have to wing it and go from the heart, no matter how cheesing it sounded.

Temari didn't know what the rest of the night had in store for them either. She was scared and anxious to see what he would do. She was hopeful though, more hopeful than she had been when she was sitting in the cold, alone.

They both were pulled from their musings when they walked into the bathroom. Easily, as if she were a child, Shikamaru lifted Temari up, onto the counter. She sat and dangled her legs above the linoleum taking in the warmth of her lovely home. She felt the happiest she had felt in a long time. It was funny how much your perspective could change after you sat outside in the cold for while.

Shikamaru turned the tap and waited for the water to heat up. He tested the water with his finger before soaking a washcloth in it. He eased off her shoes then used the washcloth to wipe the blood off of Temari's feet. Once they were both clean he brought them up to his lips and kissed each one of her toes. Temari watched in an amused silence. She was mad at herself for admitting it but she blushed.

Shikamaru found some Neosporin and rubbed some of the clear cream over the cut on her foot. He placed the green little tube then turned back to Temari. What he saw filled his heart with joy. She was smiling the happiest smile he had seen on her in a long time and he swore he saw a faint blush adorn her cheeks. He smiled contentedly at her.

They shared a moment of silence until Shikamaru was able to find his voice.

"Are you hungry?" Temari shook her head.

"No, the things I want right now are my nice, cozy pj's."

"I agree."

Shikamaru put his hands on Temari's hips to steady her as she hopped down. They walked to the bedroom with one of Shikamaru' arms wrapped around her waist. Then they were able to change into some blissfully warm pj's. Shikamaru let out a yawn, as if on queue and they climbed into bed.

Temari turned her body so she was facing Shikamaru, their noses only inches apart.

"Temari…" Here it comes, Temari thought. The long anticipated moment. "I know that I have been very distant lately. I realized that only now, when you left. I can't believe I was so selfish for so long! But I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I always have."

Temari's eyes widened at his heartfelt words. She knew that he was telling the truth, she could hear it in his voice and see in his eyes. Her expression softened and she smiled at him.  
"I always knew you did. That's why I never wanted to leave you. Also because I love you too. I love you so so much." Shikamaru didn't let her get another word out. All of a sudden he was kissing her, gently nut there was a sense of urgency to it. After a while he pulled back.

"I promise that things will be better from now on. I'll work harder for you but I'll spend more ti-" He was cut off by Temari kissing him once again. She whispered to him.

"Shhhh. I know. We're both tired. I want to hear more of your love confessions when I'm fully awake." Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Good night."

"'Night Shikamaru."

Temari rolled on her side and turned out the light. Shikamaru moved closer to her and draped one arm over her middle. She scooted back so her back was pressed up against his chest. She could feel his heart rise and fall and she smile for the hundredth time today. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Finally. The end. Night.**

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
